Disclosed herein is a system and method for reducing the pressure applied to a stack of printed pages during a folding process.
An example of an application for a system for reducing the pressure applied to a stack of printed pages is a photocopier or printer that produces folded booklets.
In some booklet making systems, pressure is applied to the fold nip as the folded booklet is passed through. With warm solid inks, for example, “blocking” or image transfer can occur if the folded set is passed through a high pressure nip. This blocking or image transfer is undesirable.